battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
AH-64 Apache
The AH-64 Apache is a four-blade, twin-engine attack helicopter used in Battlefield 2: Special Forces, Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, Battlefield: Bad Company, and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield 2: Special Forces The AH-64 Apache appears in Battlefield 2: Special Forces as the United States Navy SEALs and the British Special Air Service main attack helicopter. The AH-64's Russian counterpart is the Mil Mi-24 Hind. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The AH-64D Apache in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat is the United States main attack helicopter. Its is seen in the mission End Game (China). NATO has a few helicopters in flight and Scott is in a Apache and the player must kill him. The Apache is seen mostly in the race challenges in singleplayer mode. Battlefield: Bad Company ]] In Battlefield: Bad Company, the AH64 is different from Battlefield 2: Special Forces. Now, only its rocket pods and 30mm chain gun are usable and there is infinite ammunition for both weapons. Singleplayer Apaches appear several times in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company, but is never available to the player. They are usually seen as close air support or attacking enemy tanks. Multiplayer Apaches are usually depicted against Russian Mil Mi-28 Havocs or MEC Ka-52 Attack Helicopters. Gold Rush *Oasis *End of the Line Conquest *End of the Line *Crossing Over *Par for the Course File:Cockpit_of_AH-64.jpg|The pilot's seat and HUD File:BFBC_AH-64_GUNNER.jpg|The gunner's seat and HUD BFBC AH-64 Apache Gunner 3PS.jpg|A AH-64 gunner on 3rd person view. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The AH-64 Apache reappears in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and is the U.S. Army's main attack helicopter. It has two unique paintjobs, one being a desert colour and the other being a matte black colour. Singleplayer The AH-64 plays no significant role in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer. It is never available to the player and is only seen on one occasion, during the final cutscene of Zero Dark Thirty, where an US Army Apache comes crashing down following the detonation of the Scalar Weapon. Multiplayer The Apache has appeared in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 multiplayer. Conquest *Atacama Desert *Port Valdez *Heavy Metal Rush *Port Valdez *Oasis Onslaught *Atacama Desert Armament The standard armament on the Apache is very similar to other helicopters. It carries a rocket salvo which is inaccurate unless the pilot is able to line up and steady his crosshairs on target, however a direct hit on soft vehicles (ATV, GAZ-3937 Vodnik, etc.) will destroy it. An MBT will require more hits. The other main weapon is the under-mounted chaingun. It shoots a quick burst of 30mm shells that are extremely useful in taking out infantry and soft vehicles, such as the Quad Bike and the CAV). With the Vehicle Alternate Weapon Specialization, the pilot gains a Hellfire missile, while the gunner gains the ability to fire a Tracer Dart for said missile, both the pilot and co-pilot need to have the specialization. Tactics The Apache takes slightly more than a full load of rockets to take down a Tank, so the best tactic is to press the trigger slowly so that the player will not miss the target and waste rockets. Another tactic is to fly at a low-altitude and behind the enemy vehicle and shoot rockets at the rear. However the helicopter is vulnerable this way and, if the player is not fast enough, an enemy rocket launcher could shoot the helicopter down or the tank could shoot the player with its main cannon. It is wise to have another player filling the gunner's seat of the Apache, as it means that the pilot can concentrate more on enemy vehicles and anti-air fire, while the gunner can engage enemy infantry. The gunner can also be helpful when taking out enemy vehicles, as he/she can fire the tracer dart for the Hellfire missile, as well as look for any threats to the helicopter. The gunner shouldn't engage enemy tanks/IFVs, as the 30mm cannon is ineffective against even their rear armor. In a helicopter dogfight the player should always try to get above the enemy helicopter and get close for a kill as it only takes 2 helicopter rockets to shoot another one down. Another method is for the pilot to fly around evasively, while still towards the enemy helicopter, and, before firing, stabilize the Apache. This can boost accuracy which is crucial in dogfighting. The gunner can be effective at engaging enemy helicopters, due to the accurate nature of the 30mm cannon, and can also mark the helicopter with a Tracer Dart for the pilot's Hellfire missile, but a hit with the Tracer Dart is difficult at the easiest of times. Anti-air guns are one of the greatest threats to a helicopter. If an anti-air gun is causing trouble, the pilot should retreat or destroy it. There are several methods to countering an anti-air gun such as the ZU-23-2 and the VADS. One method is to use the surrounding cover for protection. The pilot should then surprise the operator of the anti-air gun and eliminate him in one or two strafing runs. The other method is for the pilot to fly in an unpredictable pattern and allow the gunner to take care of the anti-air gun. If fighting a UAV, go straight to the source: the operator. Depending on what angle the player fire the missiles, it will take from 1 1/2 to 2 salvos of missiles to destroy the emplacement. If the player has no use for the secondary Hellfire missile, try not equipping the secondary weapon package. Instead of a TOW missile, the player can release flares which is helpful in eliminating Tracer Darts. If the player wants to take down a target faster, the improved warhead specialization is recommended. For more health the armor specialization allows a helicopter to sometimes survive a hit from a Carl Gustav. Taking Down the Apache The Apache can be taken down in a variety of ways. One of which, is simply using the Stationary AT/KORN turret. This is hard since the player needs to lead the target, and the pilot gets a warning siren when fired at. Doing this, will give the player an achievement or trophy called Careful Guidance for "taking down an enemy helicopter with a stationary RPG". Another way is to shoot it with an RPG-7 or M2 Carl Gustav after a player with a Tracer Dart Gun plants a Tracer on the helicopter. It is much easier to do this task with the RPG-7, as its higher damage output will allow players to destroy the Apache in a single hit. The M2 Carl Gustav, although having a fast projectile, inflicts less damage, requiring players to make multiple direct hits before the Apache is destroyed. Also, the player can take it down with an anti-air tank from the ground using the secondary position's AA gun. These hit the targets quickly and doesn't give the pilot a warning siren. However, the only problem is that the player has to hit the helicopter many times for it to be destroyed, but this is a worthy sacrifice for the accuracy of using this method. If the pilot is experienced and is doing the "circle strafing" or "circles of death" method, it can be extremely difficult to shoot the Apache down seeing as it will be flying around in a 360 degree spin. The best method is to anticipate the helicopter's flight path by aiming down your rocket launcher's sight and firing a rocket off just before the helicopter flies into your rocket launcher's sight reticle. In this way, the helicopter will most likely fly right into your rocket. It may not destroy it in one hit, however it will knock the helicopter off course and potentially cause the pilot to panic and lose control, making it easier to finish it off. Sniping the helicopter pilot is an effective, but very difficult method of taking down the Apache. It is best done with an M95 or GOL Sniper Magnum seeing as they fire high caliber rounds that have less bullet drop than other sniper rifles. If the cockpit comes into view, aim directly above it and fire. The bullet will gradually drop while in the air and hopefully hit the pilot or gunner. The Apache has the widest and least obstructed windows out of any helicopter in the game, so this method can be very easily done on Apaches bar the pilot's agility and movement speed in the helicopter. The Heavy MG is very effective against helicopters; fire in front of the Apache so that the bullets will lead into its flight path and hit it with much greater accuracy. Another very effective way of taking down the Apache is flying a UAV-1 into the Apache's top rotors. The UAV-1 operator will not be awarded any points if the Apache is destroyed, since it will just say that the pilot committed suicide, though the Apache's flight will be disrupted, if not destroyed. There is a small chance that performing this will destroy the UAV-1, however, this should really only be used as a last resort. By placing some C4 satchels on the front of the UAV-1, the effectiveness of this tactic can be drastically increased, as the UAV-1 becomes a flying bomb, although it will destroy the UAV-1 in the process. Another rather difficult way of destroying an Apache is shooting it down via the main gun from an Main Battle Tank. This method however requires careful timing, as the travel time and drop for the tank shell is excessively large. The best opportunity usually presents itself when a helicopter pilot is flying over the tank or is making a sharp turn, or alternatively when the helicopter is stationary. However, when a shell finally impacts, the pilots will barely have a chance be able to jump out before the helicopter explodes, granting the tank commander a gratious double kill among with the points for destroying the helicopter. AH-64 Apache Pre-Release.jpg|The AH-64 Apache in an early screenshot for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the AH-64 Heli is the USMC's attack helicopter. In order to operate it, players will need to have the Helicopter Piloting training. It is featured in the maps Oman, Dragon Valley, and Dalian and is the direct equivalent of the Russian Mi-28 Havoc. Its alternate weapon is the Hellfire missile which can lock-on to Tracer Darts and is devestating against tanks. The passenger is able to fire a 30mm chaingun and a Tracer Dart for the Hellfire missile. The AH-64 is vulnerable to gun fire only thouth its wheels but its pasenger's can be shot out by a sniper. Due to its high speed it is hard to strike with an unguided rocket; the easiest way to destroy an Apache is by using Stinger or IGLA but this can be avoided dropping flares countermeasures. There have also been reports of fighters getting destroyed by wing-clipping the helicopter's rotors and the helicopter not taking much damage. Frontsideapache.png|Front side perspective Sideviewapache.png|Side view perspective Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the AH-64 Apache is a direct equivalent (in stats) to the Mi-28 Havoc. *The 360 Degree Flying Method is very popular with AH-64s, as well as other Attack Helicopters, as it prevents their targets from shooting them down. This tactic is usually known as "the circles of death", "circle-strafing", and "funneling". *In ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2, ''Apaches can be spotted in the background of Panama Canal. External links *AH-64 on Wikipedia *AH-64A/D Apache on Army Technology de:AH-64 Apache Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Helicopters Category:Attack Helicopter